Primeval
by Olyr
Summary: La historia se desarrolla a partir de la mitad de la segunda temporada, más o menos, por lo que los que no han visto la serie desde el principio se pueden llevar algun SPOILER. Por lo demás, sólo entrar y leer.


**¡Hola! Soy nueva en esto del Fanfiction, sobre todo en lo de publicar ya que escribiendo llevo algún tiempo, aunque por desgracia ninguna de mis historias está terminada. Esta tampoco lo está pero no hay de que preocuparse porque ya tengo el final preparado y solo me falta unir los hilos en el argumento. **

**Me encanta la serie de Primeval (o Mundo Primitivo / Invasión Jurásica, como lo han llamado aquí en España). Es realmente una serie que te engancha y lo de las anomalías en el tiempo + dinosaurios, me llamó la atención desde el principio. Lo único que no me gusta (que tampoco es que no me guste, sino que me pone de los nervios) es la duración de las temporadas. ¡Son cortísimas! Y siempre me quedo con ganas de más. Por eso he hecho esta historia y porque el fanfiction en español creo que sólo tiene tres historias sobre Primeval y me apetecía leer algo en mi idioma y no tanto en inglés ^^ Aunque he leído algunas muy buenas en inglés.**

**Bueno, a lo importante. Cómo he dicho arriba, la historia no está terminada pero ya tengo el final pensado y casi 100 páginas escritas, así que hay para rato =) Cómo puse en el resumen, la historia se situaría más o menos, en la mitad de la segunda temporada cuando SPOILER **_**Cutter ya está muerto y Danny lleva varios meses con el equipo **_**SPOILER Por eso la gente que lo pueda leer y no se haya visto la serie desde el principio le puede parecer algo lioso. Aunque intentaré introducir a los personajes como si fueran nuevos (hacia el lector, claro está)**

**Otra cosa, el prólogo que esta subido, no está entero, me faltan otras dos páginas de Word por subir. Pero quería ver si tenía algo de acogida la historia para continuar. Por cierto, el prólogo lo puede leer todo el mundo porque es una especie de introducción de mi personaje original, es a partir del primer capítulo cuando comienza todo realmente. **

**Me gustaría un montón que, a parte de que me dijerais si os gusta la historia ^^ También sí creéis que está bien escrita o como caracterizo a los personajes (con esto me refiero a si son más o menos fieles a los de la televisión) Esto último se debe a que en mi entorno no hay nadie que haya visto la serie entera, y aunque hayan leído la historia, no pueden dar el punto de si realmente los personajes están bien caracterizados. También es posible que, al introducir mi personaje, cambie hechos y situaciones que en la serie han ocurrido pero que en mi historia no salgan (y viceversa) pero los aspectos más relevantes (al menos los que yo creo relevantes) sí que ocurrirán.**

**Por último, muchas gracias por entrar, aunque haya sido "entrar-salir" al ver esta pedazo introducción xD Espero que os guste o al menos os entre la curiosidad y comentéis. **

**Un beso.**

** ooOoo ooOoo ooOoo ooOoo**

**PRÓLOGO**

_15 de Julio de 2009. En algún lugar de las Highlands escocesas, Escocia._

Habían pasado ya varias horas desde el mediodía pero el Sol apenas se filtraba a través de las ramas de los árboles que poblaban el bosque. Esto conllevaba a que la humedad que había plagado aquel lugar durante toda la noche no se evaporara y formara una especie de neblina que envolvía la vegetación más baja. Lo que le daba al bosque un cierto aire de misterio que le encantaba.

El aire fresco de principios de otoño le alborotaba el cabello castaño, jugueteando con los mechones desiguales. Con una sonrisa cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. El viento le traía el olor de la hierba mojada, de la madera húmeda mezclándolos con el perfume de las flores más tempranas. Era su lugar favorito para olvidarse de los problemas cotidianos, el lugar perfecto para sentirse libre y olvidarse del ajetreo de la ciudad. Olvidarse de la Universidad y los estudios. De Bradley y su egoísmo. Suspiró quedamente y sus pensamientos fueron más atrás. Olvidarse de la muerte de sus padres.

Sus ojos verdes barrieron el bosque fijándose en cada rama, cada hoja, cada pequeño detalle que hacía especial a aquel lugar. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba dónde debía estar. Se había desviado de la senda de tierra que guiaba a la gente por aquellos parajes pero no se preocupó. Conocía aquella región como la palma de su mano a pesar de la vasta extensión que cubría todas las Highlands. Sus padres le habían enseñado aquel lugar cuando aún vivían en Escocia, le habían enseñado a amar aquellos bosques. Y cada vez que volvían, cada verano en que había un poco de tiempo y el Sol brillaba entre las nubes escocesas, salían a recorrer aquellos caminos.

¡La cantidad de veces que había añorado aquellos momentos!

Su padre y ella. Los dos solos. Ellos y la brújula que le habían regalado cuando cumplió cinco años. Aún recuerda aquel día como si hubiera sido ayer. La cara de felicidad de sus padres, abrazados junto al fuego mientras ella habría su regalo. Lo contenta que se puso al tener para ella sola aquel "reloj raro" del que su padre nunca se separaba cuando se iba a las montañas a buscar sus plantas especiales. Recuerda la alegría que sintió cuando le dio la vuelta y vio la dedicatoria que ambos le habían grabado en la plata.

"_Para que siempre encuentres tu Norte" "Y para que recuerdes que tú eres nuestro Norte" _

Al ser pequeña, no le dio mucha importancia a aquellas palabras pero ahora, dieciocho años después, los ojos se le empañaban cada vez que miraba aquel grabado desgastado por el tiempo.

Levantó la cabeza y sonrió al cielo mientras se quitaba la mochila que llevaba a la espalda. Sus dedos morenos por el Sol, aunque aquel verano no había sido de los mejores, rozaron multitud de objetos antes de encontrar lo que buscaba.

Volviéndose a colgar la mochila al hombro y tras abrocharse la cazadora marrón que llevaba puesta, dirigió la mirada hacia el objeto. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos y los labios le formaron un pequeño círculo cuando vio el comportamiento de la aguja magnética. Ésta giraba descontrolada, sin apuntar a ninguna dirección en concreto. Cómo si estuviera cerca de alguna anomalía magnética o algo similar.

Dudó un instante en sobre si debía volver sobre sus pasos o seguir hacia delante e intentar averiguar lo que fuera que causara aquel fenómeno a la brújula. Finalmente la curiosidad pudo con ella y guardando el objeto en uno de los bolsillos laterales de la mochila, siguió adelante. Sus botas de montaña resonaban en el silencio cada vez que partía una rama seca que reposaba en el suelo y más de una vez se tuvo que arremangar sus vaqueros para evitar que se mojaran con algún riachuelo ocasional. En un momento dado sus ojos captaron un brillo luminoso a unos metros por delante de ella que parecía aparecer y desaparecer entre los árboles. Intrigada sorteó un tronco caído, apartó unas ramas demasiado bajas que se le enredaban en el pelo y cuando llegó al lugar, se detuvo boquiabierta.

Ante ella se encontraba algo increíble, algo que era imposible que existiera por sí mismo en la naturaleza. Era una especie de globo brillante y enorme que flotaba un poco por encima del suelo. Sin embargo no era un globo, era más similar a un orbe y no tenía la superficie lisa que lo caracterizaba, parecía fluir en el aire. Estaba como formado por fragmentos de vidrio roto de color dorado y daba la sensación de encogerse y agrandarse ante los ojos. Además parecía que podía verse a través de él.

Con cuidado pero demasiado curiosa para pensar se acercó lentamente al objeto. Se paró enfrente de él y a los pocos segundos, notó una pequeña tensión en el cuello. Cuando bajó la mirada vio con sorpresa que lo que ejercía aquella fuerza era el colgante de plata que llevaba puesto y que, desafiando las leyes de la gravedad, estaba situado de forma horizontal al suelo. Como si la gravedad no le afectara y se viera atraído por aquel fenómeno.

Frunció el ceño y se alejó unos pasos, sujetándose el colgante. Rodeó aquel fenómeno despacio pero no encontró nada que le indicara de dónde había salido. Ningún cable, ningún conducto ni ninguna batería. Ni siquiera un proyector que le indicara que todo aquello no era más que una ilusión. Indecisa pero con la curiosidad brillando en sus ojos, alzó el brazo derecho y lo acercó al fenómeno. No notó nada cuando lo atravesó, ni frío ni calor, sólo una sensación cosquilleante que le recorría la parte del brazo que tenía introducido. Sin embargo a los pocos segundos comenzó a notar como una brisa cálida le recorría los dedos de la mano. La joven frunció los labios y miró a su alrededor, sin sacar el brazo de allí. En el bosque apenas soplaba un poco de viento pero ni de lejos aquel calor húmedo que se le enroscaba a los dedos.


End file.
